


you've got me smiling in my sleep

by curiosity



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, a very dumb soulmate au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down inside, he hoped to someday understand the true meaning behind such dreams, hoped the unknown person who appeared before him in them was real, and, if so, hoped to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got me smiling in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (furiously continues to think about oofuri after finishing it one month ago) save me soul

In late midnight dreams, Abe witnessed clear blue skies, tranquil winds and serene nature melodies, as he unconsciously wandered through what seemed to be an incredibly lengthy path. It was always like this – one could call such dreams everlastingly and somewhat mundane.

Twilight after twilight and no change would happened in them; their end was the same. A hazy figure from afar, the sound of something being thrown onto a wooden board, and birds happily chirping… and then, out of nowhere, he’d be dragged out of that little moment of peace and quiet.

The feeling of frustration and annoyance would eventually come to him and linger there for quite a while until he decided it was best to ignore it – that is, until the following day’s nighttime, and so on.

Deep down inside, he hoped to someday understand the true meaning behind such dreams, hoped the unknown person who appeared before him in them was real, and, if so, hoped to find them.

-

It was the first he had heard of this soulmate business.

“A soulmate,” his mother started, calmly, on one chilly evening during dinner. “is someone you instantly feel a connection with. I’ve heard many stories about local neighbors meeting theirs in dreams and finding them.”

At first, he believed it to be sort of ridiculous. The thought of people being bound by something so trivial and illogical – it did not make any sense to him. But, wouldn’t that explain his own–

His father appeared to be paying absolutely no attention to the matter being discussed, as he was more focused on an on-going baseball match that was on TV. His younger brother, on the other hand, seemed extremely interested, as his eyes immediately lit up, curiosity clearly shown in them.

Abe continued to mentally note down what he heard – apparently, these so-called dreams could occur several nights in a row and, once someone was close to meeting their supposed soulmate – whatever the hell that meant – the visions would turn clearer and clearer, until they randomly stopped. 

_That’s just dumb_ , he thought, then excused himself from the dining table and headed to sleep.

-

People in Musashino (read: mostly young female students) gossiped about their soulmate experiences, of their dream adventures, of actual happenings, about the person they encountered and how they found them, about their relationship with their soulmate, and many others. Not like he was one to eavesdrop on others’ conversations, it was more of one of those topics everyone spoke of.

“Did you hear the rumours about the soccer club’s captain? Apparently, he found his soulmate!” “Aww, that’s too bad, he was so cute…” “Oh, and his soulmate is a guy! Or so people say…” “Really?! Oh my gosh!”

The small bitterness inside Abe grew every passing day as he grew tired of the constant ramblings that could be heared from the school gates to the furthest hallway of the building and to the outside fields used by sports clubs.

(In reality, he also knew there was a certain feeling of loneliness lingering around, so he gave up to how irrational this soulmate matter sounded, and began to wonder more than ever if he was ever going to meet and reach out to the figure who haunted his night visions.)

-

Hard-working days and restless nights passed by and, for some reason, dreams which seemed to never change, finally began to alter.

_‘Abe-kun!’_

A muffled voice echoed his name over and over again – he assumed it belonged to the figure he had yet to reach to. But that wasn’t everything, he could see golden hair and matching eyes of the same colour… It shone as bright as sunshine, and it made Abe’s heart race so fast, as quick as a baseball flying through the air when hit by a batter towards a homerun.

Suddenly, the figure turned around, and Abe wished to believe that this was it, he was finally about to discover who this person was, the person who occupied every corner of his mind – only to have his hopes slightly crushed when he realized the figure was incomplete, still hazy and blurry…

…But, out of nowhere, said figure smiled with everything within them, allowing Abe to witness a pure, genuine smile which reflected a bit of gratitude here and a bit of happiness there. In that moment, the catcher found himself utterly speechless, only being able to focus on that smile and wishing for it to never disappear from his sight, for it to be like warm sunlight and lighten up his life, and noticing how slow their lips moved when they opened to speak.

_‘I’ll be fine,’_  they said, meaning each letter contained in every word they voiced, _‘as long as Abe-kun is with me.’_

Before he could become conscious of his actions, he threw his arm up towards the figure, his hand making its way to them, a small plea escaping his mouth, “Please, wait, Miha–,” but, he was dragged out of the dream like all the prior nights.

Abe had never been one prone to cry, but, under the ceiling of his bedroom, covered by his bed sheets, he felt his eyes fill up with tears and let out a tiny sob of frustration, and another, and another.

-

The spring of his first high school year came and so did Nishiura High School and its baseball club, leaving behind most of the memories he beared of Musashino and his team partners from back there (and a certain cocky, bastard pitcher, ugh, the thought of him really pissed him off to no end, it wasn’t even the right time to remember him anyway, but oh boy, if he was glad that guy wasn’t his soulmate).

He made his way through a whole group of students and their promotional club posters and never-ending pleas (”Join our basketball team!”, “Are you interested in volleyball?”, “We have a cute manager, you know!”) until he reached his destination, the baseball field. 

The scenery and field had turned one he became familiar with and fond of, as he visited it during his spring break. There, he had met the team’s coach (he definitely wasn’t expecting a woman to be a high school coach of all coach material out there, but that was fine, he really did not mind) and its supervising teacher (who appeared to be a fairly nice teacher, Abe noted). Today though, he was going to meet the members of the new founded team.

He had been busy having a chat with Sakaeguchi (a fellow member from the ‘Seniors’), when he noticed Momoe dragged a boy with golden locks into the field with her and, as soon as Nishiura’s new catcher put his eyes on that nervous figure, a flash of that warm smile he had seen in a dream came to his mind. That was all Abe needed to realize who he was, what he was going to become and what he meant to Abe.

“What’s your name?” Momoe asked to the boy. Startled, he replied timidly, “Mihashi…” and with that, the coach exploded with more questions and oh, poor Mihashi had no idea were to hide himself to the sake of his life.

Abe couldn’t help himself but to let a grand smile grace his features as he met  _his_  future pitcher and found  _his_ soulmate. He was going to make this work out. He could make this work out, and with Mihashi, he was going to be unstoppable. They were going to be unstoppable.


End file.
